UPDATED: A Lust For Blood
by EternalSenshi
Summary: Dark Fic. Lust, passion, sex, and a Jack the Ripper killing all prostitutes. Usagi Tsukino must figure out who it is, suspecting even those close to her. If you like vamp fics, this will be better. Please R
1. Chapter One

A Lust For Blood Chapter One. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.  
  
Miki Kanno readjusted her shirt as she reached the bar. "Hey, Akari!" she called excitedly. "I've got one!"  
  
"Already?" Akari Tana said, turning on the stool. "Are you sure you're ready, Miki?"  
  
"Of course!" Miki said. "I learned from the best, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, where is the guy?" Akari asked.  
  
"Over there," she said, pointing her thumb behind her. "Relax, Akari. I've got it under control. This is my first one, okay? Let me have it."  
  
Akari was uncertain. Miki was new to the world of prostitution. She could be headstrong, childish, and unsure of what to do in a dangerous situation. She was only nineteen. If things went wrong...but Miki wanted to earn her keep at Akari's. If Miki was ready, then Akari couldn't play mother hen anymore, and had to let her go. "All right, kid. No bareback riders, 'kay?"  
  
"Gotcha, babe." Miki said. She kissed Akari on the cheek. "See you!" she cried, walking away from the bar. She made sure her midriff was showing, and that she looked as desirable as possible as she began to sway her hips from side to side, approaching her customer's table. "Shall we go to a back room?" she asked silkily. "There's lots of room back there."  
  
"Very well," said the customer. He followed her to the back hallway, where the whoring rooms were kept. As she closed the hallway door, the groans of passion from behind the closed doors became more lucid to their ears, and the smell of sweat and sexual juices surrounded them.  
  
"Come on, boy," Miki said, pulling him closer to her. Her lips ravaged his, as her hands weaved through her soft, black hair. His hands began to slide up her body, and groped her breasts. Miki moved her hands from his head to down his back, to having her fingers dance around his belt. As he was still groping her, moving his kisses to her neck, occasionally giving a love bite here or there, Miki gasped, her breathing becoming labored as she slipped her hands into his belt, and felt the bulge of his passion. Miki didn't notice as she began 'basket weaving' on his penis that his breathing was not the same as hers.  
  
They found an empty room, and entered in a hurry. The customer threw her down on the cushioned floor, and dropped down after her.  
  
"Whoa," Miki said "Feisty, aren't we?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he produced a strip of material from his pocket. "Do you want to try some sadism?"  
  
"Sure, if it makes you happy." Miki purred.  
  
He bound her hands together above her head, bound her feet together, and turned to her shirt. In one swift motion, he pulled the shirt off of her body, leaving it under her.  
  
"Hey!" Miki cried.  
  
"You'll get new clothes," he said. He undid her bra, pulling it up to her bound hands, and pulled her underwear down to her bound feet. This was to ensure that she couldn't cover herself as he stared at her nude form.  
  
He began to shed his clothes, showing and flexing his powerful muscled form from all parts of his body. He dropped his pants next to where Miki lay, and began to crawl on her body. He traveled his tongue from her left cheek down to her neck, and around her chest, where he circled her breast nipple, then grasped it firmly in his mouth. Miki moaned audibly, feeling him run his tongue over her nipple as it became as hard as a nail head. He ran his tongue again to the other nipple, repeating the same process, then let go and traveled all the way down to her stomach. Miki closed her eyes, almost about to explode from the emotion. She was feeling uncomfortable in this situation the longer it continued. "Stop," she said softly.  
  
He did nothing, except rummage around in his pants with one hand, while the rest of him still tormented her thoughts with pleasurable acts.  
  
"Stop!" she said, a little more forcefully, doing her best to nudge him off her bound feet. "Stop!" she almost cried, kicking him again.  
  
He got up and looked at her, glaring straight into her eyes. Immediately, Miki was filled with inexplicable terror, looking into the dark pits of his eyes. They were filled with a lust - not a lust of sexual reasons - a lust of something deeper, something darker. Miki felt as if all of her strength was leaving her as she stared helplessly into his gaze. "Who-who are you?" she managed to gasp out.  
  
He turned the corners of his lips up slightly, giving him a crazed, malicious look. "You know what the best part of sadism is?" he asked, his voice low and husky.  
  
"I don't want to know." Miki whispered.  
  
The customer lifted a sharp knife from the floor, and examined it in the light. "To see this silver bathed in a dark red," he said. "Your blood will be the blood to cloak it tonight."  
  
"No...no! NO! GET AWAY!" Miki screamed, trying to move. All she could do was roll, but it wasn't enough. The man stopped her and sat on her stomach.  
  
"No! No, please! Please don't!" Miki begged, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
He laughed. "You're pathetic. A prostitute, like you, begging for life at my hands. A prostitute, like you, doesn't deserve to live. You filthy, dirty little whore." He held the knife against her throat, turning it slightly in both directions. He slid it slowly across her throat, drawing some blood. Some of it ran down her body from the incline she was on, leaving streaks across her body.  
  
"Please, stop!" Miki pleaded, one last time.  
  
"Go to hell, you whore," he said. He dug the knife in, and slashed her throat. Blood spurted out everywhere with the force of his blow, spraying the cushions and leaving splatters across his face. Mad with his lust for blood, he cut again and again in the same spot, spreading her blood everywhere. He used the knife to create giant carving strokes across the abdomen, and then took the knife to his lips, licking the blood from the steel. After that, he took the knife, and shoved it up her uterus. Pools of blood collected around Miki's body, with her eyes open and her mouth slightly agape, as if she were appalled at her own murder. He bent over and kissed the blood, then kissed her lips, leaving traces like it was fading lipstick.  
  
"Sleep, little bitch," he whispered, then began cleaning up his marks.  
  
  
  
Rei Hino, chief of Juuban's Special Victims Unit, finished putting up the yellow police tape up in front of the door. "Ami! Make sure no one touches the body unless they're on our team!" she said, looking past the doorframe.  
  
"Rei, do you know who you're talking to?" Ami Mizuno, head of forensics, called, looking up from the body. "Mako! Be careful!"  
  
Makoto Kino, forensics analyst, picked up all the folders she dropped. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Are we going to have to bag everything in here?" Ryo Urawa, forensic anthropologist, asked.  
  
"Everything with blood, and everything that's evidence," Rei said. "Maybe we'll get something of him."  
  
"In other words, yes." Yuichiro Keitara, medical examiner, said under his breath. "Sorry to break your heart, Rei-"  
  
"She doesn't have one." Minako Aino, member of the SVU, stated, adjusting her officer's cap.   
  
"But he didn't fuck her." Yuichiro said plainly, trying to avoid conflict.  
  
Ami looked up sharply. "No sexual contact?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"None." Yuichiro said, shaking his bushy head. "He probably used the idea of sex as a lure. You know, led her on, until he killed her. Only marks in her uterus were the ones of the murder weapon."  
  
"Lovely," Minako said with a wry smile. "Look, I'll take some of the bagged cushions to my car, okay?"  
  
"Right." Ami said. "Anyone questioning the person who found her?"  
  
"I'm on my way." Rei said, making sure her badge was on.  
  
Minako picked up some bagged cushions, and held them. "Isn't it great working together again?"  
  
"Yes, Minako. Murder is always a fun way to meet people." Makoto said, putting tags next to the evidence.  
  
"I didn't mean that." Minako said huffily. Makoto smiled, and took a picture of what she'd flagged.  
  
"Just go with the evidence," Ami said, studying the body.  
  
  
  
"Her name was...is, Miki Kanno." Akari said, her face swollen from crying.  
  
"Was Miki a regular prostitute?" Rei asked.  
  
"N-no." Akari said. "I-it was her first j-job."  
  
"Did you see the person she was with?" Rei asked.  
  
"N-no." Akari stuttered. "But I should have. It's my-my fault."  
  
Rei put her hand on Akari's shoulder as Akari began to cry again. "It's not your fault, Miss Tana." Rei said soothingly.  
  
Minako came from the hallway, holding bags of bloodstained pillows, sheets, and other assorted things. "Rei, Ami wants to see you."  
  
Rei nodded, and turned back to Akari. "I want you to stay here, okay? I'll be back." She turned to Minako. "Did she say why?"  
  
"No, but you should go back anyway." Minako said, going to the parking lot.  
  
Rei walked the dark hallway, wondering how Miki felt as she was being led to her death. The dim red light from the ceiling cast the hall in an eerie glow, as thought the walls were painted in blood. Rei shivered. "I've gotta stop reading Edgar Allen Poe," she told herself quietly as she walked under the police tape into the back room. "You called?"  
  
Ami zipped up Miki's clothes in the evidence bag and looked at Rei. "When Minako comes back. She said she has something to say."  
  
Rei groaned. "I was questioning the witness, you know."  
  
"Come on, Rei." Makoto said. "You can wait five minutes."  
  
Rei sighed, and leaned against the wall. Ami and Makoto put away the camera as Yuichiro and Ryo finished documenting the incident.  
  
"So, no sexual contact at all?" Makoto asked.  
  
"None. But, it looks like out killer is a big fan of S&M." Ryo said.  
  
"S&M?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sadism and masochism. Can't say if there was any masochism yet, but by the bindings, and how he probably lured her here, there was definite sadism." Ryo said, looking at Miki's face.  
  
"What's the difference?" Rei asked.  
  
"Masochism, in or out of sex, is giving yourself a kind of natural high by torturing yourself. The most common form of it is slashing wrists. Sadism is mostly used during sex from what I've seen. It's when one of the two cuts the other, binds them, tortures them instead of themselves."  
  
Rei automatically had an image of her boyfriend being bound up, and herself in a leather catsuit, toting a whip. Scary, she thought.  
  
Minako walked back in, and adjusted her hat. "I was just thinking. Who's the one person that would be a huge asset to this case?"  
  
Everyone became silent, and stared everywhere but Minako's face. "What?" Minako cried. "We know she's the best!"  
  
"Yes, but Mina P, think about why she's not here." Rei said.  
  
"I think Mina P's right." Ryo said. "She's the only one who can handle it. She's a born natural."  
  
"But remember why she's not here!" Rei stressed. "Look, the CSI and SVU can't handle any more bad publicity!"  
  
"So, because of a trap, our best had to be fired?" Ami asked.  
  
"This definitely needs her help. Think about it!" Makoto argued.  
  
"I'm the chief of SVU, and I need to look out for my team," Rei protested.  
  
"But she's not just on your team. She's on our team." Minako said quietly.  
  
Everyone was silent. Finally, Ami piped up, "So, call her already."  
  
Rei sighed, and pulled out her cell phone. "If anything happens, you guys better be ready to take the blame."  
  
"Don't worry, there's jobs for all of us at 'Sushi Heaven'." Minako said with a smile.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, and waited for their forensics prodigy to pick up.  
  
  
  
Bottles of alcohol, half-filled or empty, filled the room. The only other thing in the room was a mattress, with a huge bundle of blankets. Under the blankets, a slender hand came out and flopped on the floor. The phone began to ring, and the hand flopped around like a fish on dry land, trying to find the phone. She knocked over bottles, which clanked together, giving the owner the beginnings of a headache. The hand finally found the receiver, and pulled it under the blankets. "Hello?" a voice slurred groggily.  
  
"Hello, Usagi?"  
  
The person under the blankets rolled over, revealing long blonde hair in loose buns, and blue eyes shut painfully. "Yeah? Who's this?"  
  
"Usagi, it's Rei. Remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember you," Usagi said. "You fired me."  
  
"I didn't fire you. It wasn't up to me." Rei protested.  
  
"Whatever, Whaddya want?"  
  
Rei paused for a second. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"No." Usagi yawned. "I just have a bad hangover. Hold on." She reached over, trying to grab a particular bottle that was half-full.  
  
Rei listened to the sound of bottles clanking over the phone. "You are drunk!"  
  
Usagi took a swig from the bottle. "No, I am not drunk," she protested. "I was drunk last night."  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Look, what are you calling about, Rei?"  
  
"This is hard for me to say," Rei sighed. "We need you here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Kinmoku Club, downtown." Rei paused. "There's been a murder."  
  
Usagi stared at the phone. "Why're you calling me?"  
  
"Damn it, Usagi!" Rei cried. "You think I want to tell you about a pleasant little murder, just like I'd casually mention the fucking weather?"  
  
"Yeah, to gloat." Usagi took another swig from the bottle.  
  
"Usagi, we want you back. Now."  
  
Usagi sat up. "What?!"  
  
  
  
The door to the Kinmoku Club opened, and in stepped a happy-go-lucky yet somewhat inebriated Usagi Tsukino. Minako smiled and met up with her. "Glad to see you back, Usagi."  
  
"Body?"  
  
"In the back. Pretty gruesome."  
  
"Female?"  
  
"As usual."  
  
"Lead the way." Usagi said. Minako tipped her hat slightly, and directed the way down the red hallway. As Usagi looked at the open doors, and smelled the heavy scent of sweat and sexual juices, she sighed. Poor girl, she thought. Poor anyone.  
  
"Here she is," Minako held out her arm, directing Usagi into the room. Usagi stopped at the door, gazing at Miki Kanno's unfortunate corpse. She carefully stepped her way to the body, gazing at the glazed over eyes. She ran her eyes over the body, from the decapitated head, to the strokes across the abdomen, and ending at the pool of blood around the vagina. "Ryo, what happened?"  
  
"Sadism. Tied and bound around the hands and feet, then slashed across the neck and abdomen, ending with a nice insertion into her uterus." Ryo said automatically.  
  
Usagi looked at the body again, and turned. "Mina P," she said slowly, "remind me not to drink anymore."  
  
Minako and Ryo watched in horror as Usagi began retching all the contents in her stomach onto the ground. Minako quickly took Usagi outside to finish throwing up all the alcohol she'd consumed. She patted Usagi's back, and rubbed it gently. "Not easy after being away for a while, is it?"  
  
Usagi wiped her mouth with a steady hand. "Just a little." She grinned. "Help me back in."  
  
Rei was still questioning Akari when the two blondes came in. She excused herself, and walked to Usagi. "Well, what did you find out?"  
  
"That I need to stop drinking," Usagi stated.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you obviously haven't been around any crime scenes since I've been gone."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Rei, we're dealing with a standard S&M blood lust." Usagi said. "If it were as gruesome as you claim, it would have the head missing, or something remotely serious."  
  
"Usagi, didn't Rei tell you?" Minako asked.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"This isn't the first one."  
  
Usagi looked at the floor, looking like she was on the verge of something critical. "Jack the Ripper..." she whispered.  
  
"What?' Minako and Rei asked.  
  
"Do you remember the case of Jack the Ripper in the late 1800's?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Rei asked. "It happened over a century ago. This is the 21st century."  
  
"I know, I know, but, Mina P, was the first body mutilated?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, just a slit throat. Other than that, she was perfectly fine."  
  
"Prostitute?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Occurring theme," Usagi pointed out. "And you think it was the same person?"  
  
Minako nodded. "Ryo thinks so, too."  
  
"Maybe he's a copycat of Jack the Ripper." Rei said.  
  
"Exactly." Usagi said. "I have to wait for the coroner's reports before I'm certain. Who's the coroner, by the way?"  
  
"You'll see them later. We need to clean up and bag the body." Rei said.  
  
"Wait, Rei!" Usagi grabbed Rei's arm. "What does this mean?"  
  
Rei glared at Usagi. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"Ah-ha! I've got my job back!" Usagi took Minako's arms and they spun around in celebration.  
  
"No one can know, Usagi!" Rei called.  
  
"All right, all right, anyone ready to bag a corpse?" Usagi said.  
  
Minako smiled. "Same old Usagi."  
  
"Ryo! Yuichiro! I need you to bag the body! Makoto!" Usagi called.  
  
"Yeah?" Makoto said, dropping the notebook in her hands.  
  
"Make sure all the bloodstained articles got to the Serology Lab. Go with Minako."  
  
"Right." Makoto left the room as Yuichiro zipped up the body bag.  
  
"Ami, go with the body, I'll check up on it at the coroner's. Make sure all pieces of evidence are picked up, and let's get back to the office." She stared at the black bag containing Miki Kanno.  
  
"And remember, we're dealing with a ripper here."  
  
  
  
Terms in case you're confused:  
  
Forensic Anthropologist: studies the human body before the coroner has an autopsy. Serology Lab: all bloodstained articles must go here before going to the evidence lab. Coroner: the main cutter. Has the legal authority to investigate deaths.  
  
Forensics is going to be my major in college, so I decided to take all I know and put it in a fanfiction. I want to get the first chapter up before I go to Orlando, so here it is (Plus, I'm writing on a Friday afternoon.) So, I hope you enjoy. Mamoru will show up in the next chapter, so don't worry about him.  
  
Finally, a real serious fanfiction for me.  
  
EternalSenshi 


	2. Chapter Two

A Lust For Blood Chapter Two. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.  
  
Usagi knocked on the door of autopsy. "Is the coroner in?"  
  
A woman with long brown hair in a ponytail turned. "I'm sorry, you have to be dead first."  
  
"Taiki!" Usagi squealed, and ran to give her old friend a hug.  
  
"Usagi, it's only been a year, and you thought I'd left?" Taiki Kou said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not sure what's changed. Oh, Taiki, it's good to see you again!"  
  
"A couple of people have been added, but you'll like them." Taiki said. "They'll be working on your case."  
  
"How many people know about me being back?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, everyone who knew you well, and were against your leaving, so...everyone."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Knew it."  
  
The door opened, revealing another woman in a labcoat, but she had platinum blonde hair in a ponytail. "Excuse me, can we help you?" she asked in a haughty voice.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, this is my new partner, Yaten Kou," Taiki said.  
  
"Oh, are you-" Usagi started.  
  
"No relation." Yaten cut off in a bored voice. "So, you're the famous Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Usagi stared at Yaten, bewildered. "I-I'm not famous-" she started.  
  
Yaten turned on her heel and walked into the morgue.  
  
"Don't mind Yaten," Taiki sighed. "Actually, she's been following your cases since you first started. She has a scrapbook and a shrine in her office."  
  
Usagi did her best to hide her laughter as Yaten poked her head out. "Oi, Taiki, stop telling lies."  
  
"She just wants to look cool." Taiki ushered Usagi into the morgue. "You are here for Miki Kanno's autopsy, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but what exactly is it for? We know how she died."  
  
"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi," Taiki said, shaking her head. "Don't you remember that autopsy is standard? Plus, it's a good way to check to see if she had drugs or anything in her system. Something else could have contributed to her death, and not the decapitation."  
  
"Oh." Usagi blushed. "I knew that." She shrugged and said timidly, "Did Ami and Ryo...well, did they mention...um-"  
  
"It's normal, especially since you've been doing something else for a while." Taiki raised an eyebrow in scolding.  
  
Usagi cringed. "I know why I didn't touch alcohol on the job."  
  
"Ah, off the job and on the bottle, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. So, have you cut her yet?"  
  
"No, we have not performed an autopsy," Yaten said in the same haughty tone.  
  
Taiki and Usagi exchanged a look, then Taiki pulled out Miki's body. The skin was as white as alabaster, and the eyes were glazed over like frosting. The blood had clotted and dried around the slash, giving it a shiny gloss on her neck.  
  
"Lovely," Usagi said with a grimace.  
  
"Right. Usagi, where are your robe and gloves?" Taiki scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay," Usagi sighed, walking out and putting on the gear. "Don't start without me!"  
  
Once prepared, the autopsy went underway. Taiki grabbed her sterilized scalpel off the table, looked at the two, then looked down at the corpse. She gently marked off where she was cutting, then dug the scalpel into the left shoulder, slicing down diagonally to the middle of her chest: Miki's sternum. She then moved to the other shoulder, cutting carefully to meet the first incision. As the two met, Taiki finished her Y-shaped surgical opening by cleaving down to Miki's pelvis. Yaten helped Taiki pull out the skin and muscle back, showing a nice set of ribs, and the breastbone. Quickly, they removed the bones, and set them aside. They pulled out organ after organ, weighing them, inspecting them, and saving a small section for microscopic analysis. Usagi recorded all of their findings in the autopsy notebook, and closed it with a bang when the organs were placed back inside their depressions.  
  
"There's nothing there!" Usagi cried. "This girl died because of a laceration to the throat! She's decapitated!"  
  
"This is just a procedure, Usagi." Taiki smiled. "But I do have good news for her."  
  
"She's dead, how can you have good news?"  
  
"She can join the Headless Hunt," Taiki joked.  
  
Usagi groaned, and watched carefully as Taiki and Yaten stitched Miki up.  
  
  
  
"You're sure you want her back?" Michiru Kaiou, SVU representative lawyer, asked Rei as they walked down the stairs of the courthouse.  
  
"You know crime is rare in Tokyo, and Usagi is the only one who can help." Rei sighed. "I'm actually listening to everyone else."  
  
"It shows compassion, Rei," Michiru said. She straightened her glasses quickly, and said, "By the way these crimes look, I'd say you're looking for a man."  
  
"A man?"  
  
"Women usually don't do close up crimes. Plus, I don't think Miki Kanno was in the area of lesbian prostitution. It's a proven fact that women kill far away, with guns or poison." She stopped and turned to Rei. "Speaking of men, you do remember that he's waiting in your office, right?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friend, the one I told you to give a job to."  
  
"You told me last night about him! I thought you meant in a few weeks!"  
  
"He's desperate."  
  
"I'm not?!"  
  
Michiru smiled. "You give Mamoru a job, I'll make sure Usagi will be no problem to the top."  
  
Rei nodded. "Fair deal."  
  
  
  
"Gotta minute?" Usagi asked, poking her head in the DNA lab.  
  
A head turned, and the woman's face broke into a smile extending to her night sky blue eyes. "Usagi!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Seiya, Seiya Kou, it's nice to see you!" Usagi said. Seiya knew Usagi through her cousin Taiki - and wasn't afraid to admit she was infatuated with her.  
  
"Hey, I heard you were back, I just...well, you know," Seiya said, getting up from her chair and meeting Usagi at the door.  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi said, sounding uncomfortable. When Usagi had first met Seiya, the black haired heart-breaker had no problem asking Taiki to help get them together. However, Usagi smiled. "Still, Seiya, I consider you a close friend of mine." She opened her arms, and the two enveloped in a warm, but nervous hug.  
  
"Seiya? Seiya, you can let go now," Usagi said a few minutes later.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Seiya said, quickly releasing Usagi. Usagi cleared her throat, and said in a serious voice, "I'm here to deliver the samples from the Kanno corpse.  
  
"I heard about that case. Jack the Ripper copycat, huh?" Seiya said, taking the box from Usagi's arms.  
  
"Sounds about right. Makoto's researching him online, looking for connections." Usagi sighed. "It's great to be back."  
  
"It's great to have you back," Seiya said.  
  
"Well, I have to go see Rei. See you later." To make Seiya happy (and maybe get the samples done faster), Usagi gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the lab.  
  
Seiya put a hand to her cheek, blushing, then went back to her computer, ready to start testing.  
  
  
  
Usagi flew down the staircase, dodging people and nearly tripping over her own feet, when she finally reached Rei's office. She flung open the door, and panted, "I'm so sorry, Rei! I-" She stopped when she saw a man turn from his chair and stare at her.  
  
Usagi froze, gazing into his eyes. They were so blue...with a warmth in them that captured her spirit. "Um, lets rewind that, shall we?" She stepped out of the room and closed the door, then opened it calmly, stepping in with as much poise and grace she could muster. "Hello, is Rei here?"  
  
"No, she should be back in five minutes," he said.  
  
"Ah." Usagi closed the door, and opened it again. "Hello, I'm Usagi Tsukino, will Chief Hino be back soon?"  
  
"Yes, why do you keep coming in?"  
  
"Well, see, technically, I'm supposed to be fired, but technically I'm not, and if Mr. Hououji finds out-"  
  
"HINO!" someone demanded, throwing open the door.  
  
"I'm dead," Usagi said, cringing.  
  
Mr. Shiyoku Hououji stared at the back of Usagi's head. "Hear for another grief visit, Tsukino?"  
  
"Funny. What do you have against me, anyway?" Usagi asked angrily.  
  
"You're a bad influence on the workers," Mr. Hououji said. "I heard Hino hired two new people. You better not be one of them."  
  
Rei walked in her office, and saw the little drama unfolding in front of her. Note to self - never hire Usagi again. Not even at 'Sushi Heaven' when I'm fired!  
  
"Hino, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Hououji asked angrily.  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "I'd like you to meet my two new employees for the Kanno case- Mamoru Chiba, and Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Nice toy meet you," Mamoru and Usagi said at the same time.  
  
"This is suicide, Hino! Sacrificing your career for her?"  
  
"The best worker I've ever known?" Rei asked defiantly. "Yes, I'll sacrifice my career for her!"  
  
Mr. Hououji glared at Rei. "Fine, you finish this case, then you pack up your desk."  
  
"Oh, shove it up your ass!" Usagi cried. "I'LL leave, Rei stays!"  
  
"What's done is done." Mr. Hououji turned on his heel and stormed out of Rei's office.  
  
"Rei, I-I'm sorry," Usagi said.  
  
Rei waved it off. "I think I may need to get out of here anyway."  
  
"Don't say that, Rei!" Usagi cried. "Rei, I'll-"  
  
"No, Usagi, there's-"  
  
"I'll solve- Rei-!"  
  
"There's nothi-"  
  
"Rei! I'll solve the case. I'll solve it, and you'll get your job back. I'll solve it. You know I can."  
  
Rei stared at Usagi, and sighed. "All right, already." She turned to Mamoru. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I see you've already met my highly ranked coworker, Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Hello," Mamoru said awkwardly.  
  
"Anyway, both of you are put on this case. I know you," Rei said, pointing at Usagi. She turned to Mamoru and said, "but I don't know how you'll do things." She put a finger to her chin. "That could be a problem."  
  
"I assure you, it won't be," Mamoru said.  
  
Rei sighed. "It doesn't assure me." She turned to Usagi. "Take him with you. And don't get into any mischief!"  
  
Usagi saluted. "Right!"  
  
Rei watched them leave her office, and sat down. "We need a man. Who could it be?" She sighed.  
  
  
  
Cutting it short, because I introduced a lot of people. Next chapter will be a long one. Please review if you read this, because if people don't like it, then I'll write and not post. Thank you!  
Also, my summary stands. This is better than a vamp fic.  
Surprise! There's no cliffie!  
EternalSenshi  
  
P.S. Please read my friend Agel's story 'Portrait of a Masochist'. I had listed it her long ago to post, because she was too scared to have an account. Please read it, it's very enjoyable. 


	3. Chapter Three

A Lust For Blood Chapter Three. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

"So, where are we going?" Mamoru asked.

"Back to the SOTC," Usagi said, her hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Do you always speak in acronyms?" he asked.

"It's easier for me," she said. She smiled at him. "Don't tell me you've never done it."

"Not when I can say 'scene of the crime,'" he remarked. "Why are we going there? I thought it was cleaned up."

"Never assume that a scene is cleaned up," she said. "I have a hunch that we may have missed something."

"Do you always work on a hunch?"

"Of course. That's what made me the best," she said confidently. She then burst into peals of laughter at her own cockiness. "I sound as if I'd been doing this forever."

"From what I've heard, you're pretty damn good at this."

"Oh, stop," she said in mock embarrassment. "You'll make me blush."

They pulled into the parking lot of the Kinmoku Club and stepped out of the vehicle. "We'll need to question the witness again, then check the scene. Bring your case, okay?"

He smiled. "All right," he said.

She sighed, and stared at the club. "Just think, many of these girls spend their last moments here, doing anything they can to make a living."

"What other choice do they have?" Mamoru asked, pulling his kit out of the trunk. "Most of them don't have any other options. A lot of them die."

Usagi bowed her head slightly. "That's true," she agreed.

"Why are you taking special interest in this case?" he asked.

She looked up at the sign of the club. "I'm giving a voice to those who have none. I'm going to help them," she said. She turned, smiling. "We better get inside."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Seiya walked out of the DNA lab with the test results clutched in her hand, looking for Usagi. Her face was furrowed in confusion as she strode through the hallway, only to be stopped on her pilgrimage by Ami. "Seiya, what are you doing out of the lab?" Ami asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I've been looking for Usagi," Seiya admitted. She held up her papers. "I have the results from the Kanno autopsy."

Ami eagerly snatched them and studied the results carefully. "Nothing?" she asked, surprised.

"Only thing that killed her were the lacerations to the throat, and we don't have a murder weapon."

Ami threw her hands down to her side. "She wasn't on any drugs? Her friend said that Miki Kanno was a heavy cocaine user."

"No cocaine in her system," Seiya assured her. "Either she was trying to stop, or the friend was lying."

Ami sighed. "I'm off to see Taiki about the corpse. Could you come with me?"

Seiya nodded. "I thought they already examined it."

"Taiki said she found something," Ami said. "Come on, let's go."

"Where's Usagi?"

"With the new boy at the Kinmoku Club," Ami replied, walking towards the morgue.

Seiya's eyes widened. "New boy?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi stared at the pattern of blood spatter on the walls, and set her it down on the floor. "All right, so there's a lot of spatter on the left wall...and judging by the depth of the laceration..." she muttered.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"The severing of the common carotid arteries, and the slashing marks...he was left handed," she said. She turned to him. "Can you help me for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," Mamoru answered. "What is it that you want me to do?"

Usagi stepped out of the room, looking around in the hallway. "Follow me," she said.

Confused, he walked after her. She opened another door, and lay down on the floor, propping herself up on pillows. "Okay, come here," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked.

"No way!" she cried. "I would never seduce anyone at a crime scene. What I want you to do is to sit on me."

He laughed. "I think you're lying."

"Try me. Sit on me," she insisted.

He straddled her hips, staring into her eyes. "Now what?"

"Pretend you have a knife in your left hand," she said. "She had to be facing the door, which was closed. He sat over her like this-"

"And slashed her throat with his left hand-" Mamoru continued.

"But it was a vehement slash, throwing the spatter against the wall," Usagi said. "And he slashed her more than once, due to the pattern of the spatter."

Mamoru nodded, and picked up his left hand. "Like this," he said, making a motion across her neck.

"Exactly." She sighed, and looked at the left wall. "Imagine being killed in a compromising position," she said. She looked back at him, and said, "You can get off of me now."

"Right." He started to get up, but slipped on a silk pillow, and fell on top of her, their faces mere inches apart.

After a few seconds of staring intently into each other's eyes, Usagi smiled. "I guess we've got ourselves in a compromising position," she murmured.

"Sorry," he apologized, not moving. It wasn't until Usagi's cell rang that he actually struggled to get up. Usagi pulled out her phone, sitting up. "Hello?"

Mamoru went to the other room to get his case, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he had fallen in lust with his superior - he may have been older, but she was older in position - and he had fallen like that on her! What a first day on the job.

Usagi came into the room, slapping her cell phone shut and shoving it in her pocket. "God damn it!" she cried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ami and Rei are calling us back. They say that the scene has been analyzed enough. As if," she said, picking up the kit angrily.

"What about your hunch?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Usagi said, waving her hand. "We'll try to find a reason to come back later. If it's a true hunch, it won't go away easily."

"What about-"

"He's bound to slip up sooner or later. The question is when and where." She stared at the spatter on the wall. "And how many more will die."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stood around the exam room table, staring at Miki Kanno's sewn up corpse. "So, Sherlock Holmes, could you please explain why we're just standing here?" Rei asked Taiki.

"I went over the corpse again, and found something important lodged in the corpse's throat. I pulled it out with my forceps, and..." Taiki stopped and picked up the small piece of paper next to her, covered in blood.

"Why didn't we catch this sooner?" Ami demanded.

"Because it was so small and lodged that I missed it," Yaten said before Taiki could say anything.

Ami frowned. "That's incompetent."

"Hey, no one's perfect," Usagi said.

"Whatever, skip it now," Rei said. "The important thing is what it is."

"It's a note," Taiki continued. "Directed to you, Rei." She handed the small piece of paper to Rei, who took it in a shaky hand.

"Read it, read it, read-OW!" Usagi said as Ami stepped on her foot.

"This is no laughing matter," Ami scolded her.

Usagi looked at Mamoru, who was looking at the far wall, as if avoiding Usagi's eyes altogether. "Jeez, no sense of humor at all."

Seiya stared intently at Mamoru, wondering if Usagi saw something in him.

"'SVU Chief - Jack the Ripper lives,'" Rei read. "That's it."

"You were right to tie it to Jack the Ripper, Usagi," Seiya said.

"Yeah, but Jack the Ripper's been dead for decades - almost a century, I think," Mamoru interjected.

"Right," Usagi said. "Nice one, Chiba."

Mamoru grinned slightly at her as Seiya shot an angrily look at him.

"No one is to go to the Kinmoku Club until further notice," Rei said. "I want the team to go down together, got it?"

"Right," Usagi said. The others muttered their agreements.

As they left the room, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm gently. "Um, Tsukino-"

"Call me Usagi," she said. "Unless it's going to kill you."

He smiled. "Usagi, um, about what happened today at the club-"

"Ah, don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "After all, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known anything more than I already do. Thanks," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Mamoru watched her as she walked out of the morgue. He felt an angry shove as Seiya brushed past him, her long black hair flying behind her.

There was one thing for certain - Usagi Tsukino was fascinating.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was around eleven-thirty that evening, long after the team had put their case to bed for another evening, and Emi Furoki began hustling herself in the night. She looked for hopeful customers, while adjusting her short spandex skirt. "Come on baby," she called to a passing man. "How about a little loving?" The men continued to pass her by, giving her no wanted attention. Emi knew that a streetwalker usually got as much.

A man walking down the street at a leisurely pace with his coat-collar flipped caught her attention. This man's pay could equal her long overdue rent. She sashayed her way over to his path, stopping him from going anywhere. "Hey, baby, feeling lucky?"

"As a matter of fact," he said, holding out his arm to her, "I am. Question is, are you?"

Emi turned her painted lips into a smile. She would have her rent money tonight, seeing how eager he was. "You name the place," she replied.

"Oh, I know a warm place to go," he said. She linked her arm in his, and they walked down the dark street together, stopping at a high rise apartment building.

"Wow, is this where you live, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's nice and warm - and waiting," he added, leading her inside. They stood in the elevator silently as Emi stood close to him, her hand beginning to inch her way past his belt, until he grabbed her hand. "Wait until we're there," he said.

Wanting to get paid well, she obeyed. As the doors opened to the hallway, the man pulled her out a tad roughly, grabbing her key. "Hey!" she cried out as he squeezed her wrist painfully.

"Sorry," he apologized, opening the door. "Come inside," he said.

She followed, amazed at how huge and nice the apartment was. "Wow, it's gorgeous!" she breathed.

"It's only the beginning," he said. "Why don't you lie down?"

"Whatever you want, baby, you're paying for me," she said, lounging seductively on the couch. He came up behind her, holding a long silk strip in his hands. "Oh, gonna bind me?" she asked.

"You've never been bound before?" he asked.

"Honey, I've done things to people you can't even imagine," she said.

"Close your eyes," he said.

She obeyed, feeling the cool, slick material slip over her eyelids. He tied the ends together behind her hair, and stepped back. "Just wait," she heard him say, and sat comfortably. It was a nice apartment belonging to a rich man - and the rich man was her key. He could become a regular of hers, and then she could pay her rent for the rest of her life.

Time passed, and her customer hadn't returned, making her feel somewhat cheated. "Hey, what gives?" she cried. Suddenly, she felt something cold on her stomach, making her gasp in surprise, her stomach retracting as her shirt was lifted. "Is that you?" she asked.

"I told you I'd be back," he said. "There was no need to panic."

"I was worried that you'd cheated me," she said, feeling a small, stinging pain on her lower abdomen. The pain was minimal since she was unable to see it. "Come on baby, don't keep me waiting."

"Fine," he said. Emi felt the cold object graze her neck, and another stinging pain hit her nerves, this time where the cold object had been. Her heart rate sped up as the fear of the unseen took over her mind.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He never answered.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

With one quick flick, he'd grabbed her head and slashed her neck. She let out a choked scream, feeling the taste of iron in her mouth before he slashed again, silencing her permanently. More times he slashed her neck, seeing the spatter on the edge of the couch. He pulled up her skirt, pulled down her underwear, and thrusted the bloody knife into her uterus. The blood spilled out all over the white couch, dripping to the marble floor.

Emi Furoki never had to worry about rent again.

This time, he wanted to see more blood. He loved the smell of it; he loved the feel of it between his fingers; he loved every aspect of the thick, garnet colored bodily fluid. And then he remembered what she had said, and seeing the blood on the marble floor gave him and idea before he took flight...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The phone rang loudly in Usagi's loft, only she didn't hear it as she skipped happily through Dreamland. Her dreams were full of her happy friends having a feast of candy and soda, and Mr. Hououji was sitting in a dunking booth, getting dunked over and over. Everyone was laughing, thinking what a stupid bastard he was, and how he knew nothing of forensic science-

"USAGI!"

Usagi jolted awake at the sound of her name, and looked around her apartment, her eyes trying to adjust to the dark. "H-hello?"

There was a sigh coming from the phone. "Anyway, I know you may be asleep, but it's Rei. Wake up and pick up the damn phone!"

Usagi picked up the receiver. "Yeah?"

"Did I wake you up?" Rei asked kindly.

"If you called for a friendly chat-"

"Good, you've been awake. Anyway, there's been another murder. Most marks are synonymous with the first attack. We're pretty sure-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Most marks?" Usagi cried.

"Please don't tell me you're drunk aga-"

"What the hell do you mean by most marks? Are they the same or not?"

Rei paused. "He mutilated her."

"Oh, fuck!" Usagi screamed, getting out of bed. "Call me on my cell in five minutes and give me the address. I'm coming." She slammed down her phone and ran into the bathroom. "God damn it!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few minutes later, Usagi went under the police tape, flashing her badge to the cop at the door. "Hey, Taka," she said.

"Glad to see you, Usagi," he said grimly.

Ryo looked up at the sound of Usagi's name and nudged Yuichiro. "She's here," he murmured.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be here?" she said.

Makoto looked at the two men, and looked down at the bloody shoe prints. "Lovely to see you awake," she murmured.

Usagi frowned. "What's going on?"

Minako walked into the room and stopped as she saw the confused blonde. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" she cried.

"She just got here," Yuichiro exclaimed.

Usagi looked at the four. "All right, first you want me back, then you don't. What is it?"

"Usagi, come with me," Minako said, avoiding her question.

Usagi warily followed Minako to the other room where the body lay, and saw Mamoru and Rei staring at the wall. "What are you-" she cut off as she saw what had captured their attention.

On the wall, written in what appeared to be the victim's blood, was a message. "Usagi Tsukino," it read. "You're back after a long absence. One mistake you've already made: I NEVER SLIP UP. Signed, the Ripper."

"Damn bastard knows who I am," Usagi murmured.

"That's not all," Mamoru muttered.

"Do you know whose apartment this is?" Minako asked Usagi.

Usagi shook her head, her eyes fixated on the bloody message.

"Haruka Tenou's," Rei said.

Usagi snapped her attention to her comrades. "Haruka Tenou? THE Haruka Tenou? The famous male racer?"

"One and the same," Mamoru said grimly.

Usagi turned back to the message on the wall. "He's wrong. He did slip up: he gave us a suspect."

Rei pulled out her walkie-talkie. "I have an APB on Haruka Tenou, repeat, APB on Haruka Tenou."

Mamoru stared at Usagi. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Usagi wasn't listening. She was staring at the bloody message. He was following her. He could have been in the Kinmoku Club when she was there.

One thing was for sure now - he was a serial killer, and he was serious.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sorry for the long time updating. School's getting in the way, and college applications are due soon. I know this chapter is graphic, but it really gets it's point across in my opinion. More Mamoru/Usagi interaction next chapter. Please review if you read.

EternalSenshi.


End file.
